Mouse Y chromosomes are being sorted for Life Technologies, Inc. for the purpose of making DNA probes for the mouse genetics community. Relatively small numbers (100.K) of mouse Y chromosomes have been sorted and supplied to this collaborator. The sorted material has been PCR amplified and hybridized to mouse chromosome spreads. Specificity for the mouse Y chromosome has been reported as excellent.